familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Emil August Schneider (1886-1955)
Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) migrated from Germany to the United States in 1905 and later worked as a banker. (b. March 15, 1886, Bielefeld, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany - d. January 15, 1955, Arlington, New Jersey, USA) Name variations *Emil August Schneider *Emil A. Schneider *Emil Schneider *In the 1910 US census for Manhattan he listed himself as "Max Schneider". Parents *August Schneider (c1860-1888) of Bielefeld, Germany *Henriette Horlomann (c1860-1890) of Bielefeld, Germany Siblings *Gustav Schneider (1874-1925) who married Wilhemina Molle (1877-1933) *Heinrich Schneider (c1876-1947) aka Henry Schneider, who married Catherine Albrecht? (c1880-1942) *Pauline Schneider (1878-1932) who married Henry Engelmann (1878-1950) *Theodore Schneider (c1880-c1939) who never married and lived in Germany. Emigration Emil had emigrated in 1905 from Bielefeld, Germany and lived in Manhattan. First marriage Emil married Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) on February 13, 1908 in Manhattan, New York County, New York. Inga was born in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Children *Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) who was born in Manhattan and married Gretchen Hahnen (1902-1986) *Alice Violetta Schneider (1913-2002) who married John Harms (1905-1985) Naturalization Emil received his citizenship papers on January 3, 1911 according to his 1911 passport application. Travel to Germany The family returned from Hamburg, Germany to their home in New York City on August 05, 1914, aboard the ship "President Lincoln". They left Hamburg on July 25, 1914. They were living at 80 6th Avenue at the time. New Jersey After 1914 Emil moved the family from Manhattan in New York to Red Bank, Monmouth County, New Jersey and then to Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey where Eddie attended high school. By 1920 Inga and Emil were living at 2728 Hudson Boulevard and Emil owned a delicatessen. Living with them were Clara Schutz (1895-?), Inga's neice via Sophia. Inga emigrated in 1910 from Norway. Also in the house was Lena Aadnesson (1882-?), a cousin, who emigrated from Norway in 1916. House fire There was a house fire at his home at Locust Point, near Rumson on the Shrewsbury River around 1926-1927. All his family papers and family photographs were lost. Death of wife Inga died on December 29, 1927 and Emil took the children to Germany and Norway to visit family after her death. Inga died of cirrhosis of the liver, she was a heavy drinker. Second marriage Emil remarried in 1928. His second wife was Margaret Olivia Jacobsen (1895-1989) who had emigrated from Farsund, Norway in 1912. Margaret was the daughter of Jurgen Jacobsen (1853-1927) and Olena Paulsen (1855-1914). Together Emil and Margaret had a child: Eleanor Schneider (1931- ). In 1930 the family was living at 114 Carlton Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey. Emil was listed as "Emil Schnider" in the census and he was working as a stock broker. Arlington, New Jersey In 1940 he lived at 6 Livingston Avenue, Arlington, New Jersey at the time of his son's death. Death Emil died in 1955 and was buried in Fairview Memorial Park and Mausoleum, Fairview, New Jersey. Memories about Emil August Schneider *June Tandberg Baker on May 12, 2006: "I remember going to Long Island with my sister Adelma and eating dinner at the Schneider's home. They had servants that brought the food to the table. They were very well off. I remember Gretchen who was Eddie's wife. My father went on a ride on Eddie's plane." *John Emil Harms (1939) wrote on February 4, 2013: after being sent a copy of the image: "The first picture is my grandmother, Enga, she is holding Eddie, then Opa Schneider and he is holding my mother Alice. Enga was a very hard alcoholic and died on the operating table more from her alcoholism than the appendix they were removing. When they lived in Red Bank, NJ mother used to go up to Joe Kennedy's home, about six houses away, and purchase a bottle of scotch for Opa. No one would suspect a little girl, in her white Sunday school dress buying scotch from the biggest bootlegger on the shore, Joe Kennedy. After engraving I will send you a picture of the watch with Opa's picture in side. This was the first expensive item he purchased after arriving in America. He and Roland Lindeman, Lindeman's Game Farm in the Catskills, opened and operated what today is Household Finance. They sold just before the big crash, Opa kept cash, to include a stash of gold coins he still had at his death, and US Government bonds, then want around purchasing high rise apartments through Jersey City. Believe he owned four very large properties. No one knew him as the owner, only as the handyman they called when they had a problem in the apartment. One day I went with him, he in his bib overalls, and me looking like some waif he found, with stern instructions I was to call him Mr. Schneider, not Opa. So off we went to install a gas stove in an apartment. The woman gave him $10.00 (a lot of money then) to relocate the stove and not tell the "Super" who she was actually talking too. No one knew him as the owner until his death. Bobbie my wife and I went to his beloved Brant Lake estate two years ago. What a mess, Opa is turning over in his grave to see what has happened to his magnificent summer retreat." *John Emil Harms (1939) wrote on February 5, 2013: "He and Roland Lindeman set up the financial/brokerage Company. One thing, he always bought the biggest Buick made each year. One year he got a real lemon, brought it back to the dealer he had been doing business for years to exchange it and the dealer would have nothing to do with it. So he traded it in for the biggest Lincoln made, and drove those for the rest of his life. He shipped his big Lincoln, along with oil some parts etc., to Europe a few years after the war. He and Maggie toured all over Germany and Norway. In one small Norwegian village, he was about to start the car, when the villagers yelled for him not to start the car. Two boys were under the car to see what made it run. He only lived to 64 years of age, but they were full years." External links *Emil August Schneider at Findagrave Images Image:Schneider-Emil 1908 marriage.gif|1908 mariage Image:Schneider-Inga 1908a.gif|1908 with Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) and Inga Petersen (1885-1928) returning from European honeymoon Image:1910 census Schneider Schultz 1.jpg|1910 US census in Manhattan Image:Schneider-Emil passport.jpg|1911 January 17 Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) passport application Image:Emil August Schneider and family circa 1913-1914.jpg|1913-1914 circa Image:Schneider-Emil_1914_passport.jpg|1914 April 22 Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) passport application Image:Schneider-Inga 1914a.gif|1914 with Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) and Inga Petersen (1885-1928) returning from Europe Image:NewYorkStateCensus1915 449632754.jpg|1915 New York Census Image:U.S. World War I Draft Registration Card 1917-1918 for Emil August Schneider.jpg|1918 draft registration Image:Schneider-EddieAugust parents.jpg‎|1918-1920 circa Image:1920 census Schneider Schultz.jpg‎|1920 census in Jersey City File:Eddie August Schneider in The Evening Independent of St. Petersburg, Florida on August 19, 1930.png|1930 August 19 in Los Angeles, California File:U.S. World War II Draft Registration Card 1942 for Emil August Schneider.jpg|1942 draft registration File:Schneider-Eddie 100 0919.JPG|Family tombstone File:Schneider-Emil tombstone.jpg|Individual tombstone Timeline *1866 Birth in Bielefeld, Germany on March 15, 1886. *1908 Marriage to Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) in Manhattan on February 13, 1908. *1914 Passport application approved on April 21, 1914. *1918 Owning and operating a delicatessen in Jersey City, New Jersey. *1920 United States Census living at 2728 Hudson Boulevard in Jersey City, New Jersey and owning a delicatessen. *1927 Death of Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) of cirrhosis and pneumonia following an operation. *1928 Marriage to Margaret Olivia Jacobsen (1895-1989). *1930 His son, Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) sets aviation record. *1930 United States Census living at 114 Carlton Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey and working as a stock broker. *1942 Living at 6 Livingston Avenue in Arlington, New Jersey and working at Personal Credit Plan at 39 Cortland Street in New York City. *Death in 1955 in Arlington, New Jersey on January 15, 1955. Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Fairview Cemetery, Fairview, New Jersey Category: Emil August Schneider (1886-1955)